Soul Destiny
by ShayFox77
Summary: Sequal to 'Kagome, Kidnapped'. What if when Kagome had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, it wasn't real? How is Inuyasha getting along without her? Will everything ever be the way it's supposed it be?Complete
1. Sesshoumaru's Soul

Kagome looked up at the rising sun through the window. She was surrounded in the bubble of Sesshoumaru's love. She turned to look at the youkai beside her, recalling the previous night.  
  
*~*~Flash Back~*~*  
  
Kagome was walking back into the manor when the sky turned dark and started to rain. She ran inside but was still soaking wet. So she went upstairs to Sesshoumaru's and her room. She stripped off the wet dress and stood naked before a mirror. She felt him before she saw him, but Sesshoumaru entered though the door and walked in. She turned to him with a small smile, not even attempting to hide herself. He stepped up to her and kissed him gently at first. But after they became heated deep kisses, Sesshoumaru took off his armor and laid her down in the bed.  
  
~*~*End Flashback ('cuse I ain't going into detail)*~*~  
  
She woke up feeling renewed and alive inside. She could still feel his hands searching her body, though they had left hours ago. It was a big step for Kagome, but she knew it was with the right person. She got up and found another one of the silk dresses Sesshoumaru continued to buy and make for her. She feared she had so many at their home now, she could wear three a day for about a year and never wear one twice. Sesshoumaru also showered her with other things besides dresses and love. Jewels and pretty gems from all over the world were sat upon her dresser, and she had never lived in a finer place in her life.  
  
There was no more crying, no more unrest. No more mysteries. He even helped her collect shards if he came across them. And last time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha actually said hello to each other! They days became grayer though, for some unknown reason. On this day, she sat out in the flower bed Sesshoumaru had planted for her, and remembered her grandfather's words.  
  
"Kagome, no one's life is perfect. But when things are perfect, remember that they can and will only get worse." He had told her. This bit of advice made her question her new life, her perfect love. Then she recalled the piece of Sesshoumaru's soul she still possessed. It should go back to him.  
  
Kagome stepped up from the garden and walked up the tall stairs to their room. When she walked inside, he was still sleeping. Kagome frowned. 'Youkai don't sleep like that. I know he's got part of my soul, but that can't make him physically weaker, can it?' Her thoughts raced. But they were all stopped dead by one. 'Sesshoumaru, the man I love. What if he got more than my soul? Maybe my essence? That would make him hanyou. But. . . that can't be.' Kagome thought. Kagome remembered what Inuyasha looked like when he became full youkai. The words 'blood lust' and 'vicious' came to mind. When he transformed, there was no love or compassion left in him.  
  
These thoughts made it hard to imagine Sesshoumaru's father marrying a human. So what happened to Sesshoumaru?  
  
Those things practically smacked her in the face. She almost fell to the ground. 'What if Sesshoumaru, doesn't love me? What if it's just my essence inside him? Then, this isn't the real him?' Tears had begun to run down her face. Why was she thinking these things, these thoughts of deception and, deceit? It was last night. 'But everything was so perfect. He didn't even hurt me very much, though I still feel sore. Why am I not content with that?' She thought.  
  
'You think these things because he is inside you as well.' A voice came from within her. Even her subconscious knew it. 'But why do I feel so wrong? I think I feel a little, slutty. This can't possibly be happening.' The words spun over and over in her mind.  
  
Kagome knew there was only one way of finding out for sure. She had to unmix the souls that had been broken off. She sat down next to the dreaming Sesshoumaru, and began to meditate.  
  
She could feel the placed where they were mixed. The process was easy. The souls wanted to be back in their rightful place, all she had to do was open up the shields. And she did. At first, Kagome had not realized anything had changed. The man she loved was still sleeping, and she was okay.  
  
But the emotions came back to her, like memories of the dead awaken. She looked at the face of her lover, and saw no more compassion inside it. Instead, she could see the stern, sad look upon his face. And she still held love for him, but it was mixed with other resurrected emotions. Images flashed by. Pictures of fearing and crying beneath the form of Sesshoumaru. Flashes of being held in Inuyasha' warm, soft arms. Images of her family and friends who missed her. All of that came before the image of the full and glowing Shikon jewel.  
  
Kagome gasped. It was as if she had forgotten her priorities, lost her normal concerns. But they had all come back. 'Ohmygosh, I've missed at least five tests! I'll flunk! Inuyasha is going to be so pissed at me. I'll have to sit him at least ten times before he'll let my go!' And that was it. Her calmness was gone, her cool manner. It was gone with Sesshoumaru's soul.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had only been two weeks after her departure, and the group was beginning to feel the affects of her absence. Shippo asked at least five times a day when Kagome would return, each time getting the same answer of, "Who knows?"  
  
Inuyasha was taking it the worst of all. 'Why did I call her so many things, yell at her instead of tell her how I really felt? Why didn't I just stop being such a baka!?' He thought over and over. He minorly noticed how it was affecting everyone else.  
  
Sango never smiled anymore, and paid Kirara as much attention as she did her food, which was very little. Miroku had all but stopped groping Sango, and seemed to always predict boring days. Shippo was just plain quiet. He ate with a forced appetite, and stopped bugging Inuyasha. Myouga seemed dismal and pessimistic about every new hint they had about the jewel. And just yesterday Kouga came by asking where his woman was. Inuyasha told him that Sesshoumaru had kidnapped her and planned to kill her soon. Maybe that wimpy wolf would have the strength to go kill his brother. Inuyasha knew he couldn't do that to Kagome. He had loved- missed her too much for that.  
  
Every time he thought about her, a distinct sharp pain would come up in his stomach, and he would have to throw up before they could continue. He tried to eat, but he kept throwing it all up. Shippo had even caught him crying once. Inuyasha didn't push him out of the tree. Shippo was crying too. Because they knew the truth. 'Kagome's not going to come back. She's practically dead.' They thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked back into the room once more before she leapt out the window. 'My cruel lover. You never really loved me.' She thought, totally hallowing out her heart. She had the sharp instinct to throw up, which she did in the flower garden.  
  
She didn't take anything with her. In fact, she had simply grabbed her old clothes and archery things and left, right out the bedroom window. She masked her scent heavily; though she was sure once he awoke he would not love her, and would not look for her. As she rode along on her very own silver cloud, she sobbed.  
  
The tears soaked right into the cloud beneath her, soaking her skirt. She even had to sit on the cloud, as her knees would not hold her. She looked down at her bare feet. Her shoes were the only thing she could not recover, but she did not want anything of Sesshoumaru's. 'But this cloud! He taught me how to make one! I cannot use this any longer!' She thought with a rage.  
  
She led it down to the ground and let it evaporate. As she walked on through the dewy forests she continued to cry. 'All of my magic was taught to me by him. I shall never use it again.' She said in a silent promise.  
  
The day wore on it what seemed like a storm of tortures and worries. The sun was lost behind the clouds, dark and gray, as if in response to her tears. In fact, she was almost sure that once she passed by a field, the sun return to it. As if she sucked up all the light. 'That magic is mine. Magic of the heart.' She told herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day was purely sunny, in spite of the gloomy mood. Inuyasha had taken a bath that day and looked at his face in the water's reflection. He hardly recognized himself. Bloodshot eyes and sunken cheeks stood out on his pale face. His hands were shaking and he felt dizzy. He managed a few sips of water and some broth that day. Though when he'd experimented with a little bit of fruit it backfired. He emptied his stomach all over the path that day, complete with blood and broth.  
  
It was then that the rest of the group noticed his faltering condition. His dark face and slow walk suddenly became apparent to them.  
  
"We have to go back and get you rested up." Miroku stated after he stopped in the middle of the road.  
  
"Go back? I'm perfectly fine! Don't you think I've ever been sick before!? I-" He stammered at the end, and tripped. Sango caught him successfully and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"You feel like you weigh nothing now, Inuyasha. Please rest for a while. At least out here for a few days." Sango said in a pleading tone. Inuyasha actually nodded and stood up, heading for the trees.  
  
He found himself a soft spot in the grass and he half sat, half fell, to the ground in exhaustion. He hadn't been sleeping either, and it finally caught up with him. He dozed into a deep sleep in the middle of the clearing.  
  
The sky was dark and a smell of mean was on his nose. He was so hungry he couldn't even feel hunger pains anymore. When he flicked open his red eyes he observed a dying fire and a half eaten rabbit. With a little effort he sat up and grabbed the meat. Only half of it had been eaten by the now slumbering group. Inuyasha sank his teeth strait into it and directed his mouth to chew it.  
  
He swallowed several bites and felt slightly better, aside the splitting migraine he had. Though he was in a bad condition, his nose still worked fine. He smelled in the eastern winds, a faint and foreshadowing scent.  
  
"Kikyou." He whispered to the wind. And there she was, standing before him, holding her arms out. He turned hi head away. His love had waned for her after she had died. What stood before him now was just lifeless clay. Kagome had knocked that into him some where along the leg of the journey.  
  
"Look what she has done to you, my sweet. Come with me, I will never leave you." She whispered. He felt himself growling.  
  
"Burn in hell, bitch." He said quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked without a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"I said burn in HELL, BITCH!" He screamed. Without thinking he withdrew the Tetsusaiga and slashed it down vertically though her entire body. When he looked up at the body, he saw her true self.  
  
The souls escaped in moans and cries, fleeing into the night. Kikyou turned into simply hardened clay. Then it shattered into sand, as if exploding. The wind picked each sparkling sand speck and carried it way.  
  
Inuyasha sat down at his place again and fell into sleep, contemplating what he would do the next day. 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and all characters of the Inuyasha series. I do not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was physically and emotionally exhausted. She had walked all night in her sorrow. But the sun was peering over the trees and Kagome collapsed to the ground. She had cried all of her tears, and she wasn't sure if the aches in her body were from sadness or from hunger.  
  
'It's not like I didn't suspected this. From the very first time I found I had a piece of him, I thought about it not being real. After all, he's a cold blooded murderer and wants to kill Inuyasha. Why didn't I see it before?' She thought. But what was really shaking her was the sheer suddenness of it all. It was like she had woken up and realized it. Well, it wasn't any ordinary night. Kagome blushed under her tears.  
  
*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over Kagome's breasts and laid her down on the bed. Slowly, she pushed him up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, be gentle. It's my first time." Kagome told him.  
  
"I know." He said as he took her lips with his own. He began to strip himself, shredding part of his kimono in his haste.  
  
*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't want to think about that any more. I want to forget that. Forever. It wasn't real. My magic has been telling me that all along. No wonder I didn't panic about it anymore. Sesshoumaru is so calm, and with that piece of his soul, it made me calm too.' She thought.  
  
A distant roll of thunder made her shudder and stare up. Though it was only a little after dawn, it wasn't bright enough. 'There must be a storm coming. Shit, shit, shit.' Kagome cursed. She lay down on the grass in a little ball and rocked herself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was mid morning when he awoke again, and the rest of the group was already up. He looked down to the spot of matted grass he had slept on, cursing the fact he wasn't strong enough to sleep in the trees.  
  
"We're going to stay here until you can keep something down." Miroku told him from a distance. Inuyasha nodded solemnly. His ears picked up rolling thunder coming from the west, like a reminder of what lay there. He scowled.  
  
"Shippo, come help me pick these raspberries. There are tons of them." Sango said. Miroku jumped up.  
  
"Can I come?" He asked with a hint of mischief in his voice. Sango nodded reluctantly and led them out of the clearing. Inuyasha was left alone.  
  
'There's nothing but the jewel to live for, and it's connected to the one thing I don't want to think about. Whenever I look at the jewel fragment I see her. Her flawless skin, beautiful smile, shiny hair. Her small hands and her bright eyes. Her laugh and her scent. Gods, that glorious scent, that beautiful smell.' He thought. It drove him crazy whenever he was near her.  
  
In fact, he was breathing so deeply he thought he smelt her. That sweet scent, but so full of salty tears. His eyes snapped up, feeling drops of rain on his face. It began to downpour. Inuyasha got up as fast as he could and moved beneath an old willow tree that kept him mostly dry. Inuyasha cursed at the rain and leaned against the old willow.  
  
'Damn it, I have to get over this. It's killing me. I have to snap out of it. Accept it.' He thought, glancing at his body. But after a moment, his head perked up. 'What was that? That smell? I know what that smells like, but am I hallucinating?' He thought again, trying to catch another bit of it. He inhaled deeply, and stood up. Even through the rain, the scent was unmistakable. He inhaled again. This time he picked up two smells from different directions. From the west came the nice one, and from the north came youkai. But the youkai could have been Naraku for all he cared. He walked west.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked up. 'Great. Rain. This is just what I need.' She thought. In a moment, she fell to the ground, as if in defeat.  
  
"Fine! I give up!" She cried to no one, letting the tears seep from her eyes again. Kagome felt broken inside, not able to go back, and not able to go forward. Like she was stuck in time. 'What can I do? I don't know where to go. I told Inuyasha I would come back every now and then, but I really didn't. I could go home and get caught up on my school work, but I'm still a wreck.' She thought hopelessly. Kagome kept thinking about how she hadn't eaten, and her hair was unbrushed. About how mad her family would be at her, and about how angry Inuyasha would be with her.  
  
Puddles began to form in the low valley she was sitting in. Looking at her clothes, she saw the colors bleeding into each other, the blue and red giving the skirt a purple tint. 'It can't get much worse.' Kagome thought. The thought brought back what her grandfather had told her.  
  
"Kagome, no one's life is perfect. But when things are perfect, remember that they can and will only get worse." He had said. Kagome remembered what he had said after. "And when life is the worst it can be, it can only get better. It's a cycle." He said. Kagome stopped crying, thought the rain that fell in sheets all around her made this change undetectable.  
  
Kagome frowned again. But this time instead of crying, a song came to her lips. She had heard it on the radio one time, and it had reminded her of Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sure that the heart I left behind, still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest." She began, not noticing the rustling in the bushes. "Exhausted, without the strength to search, people vanish into the infinite darkness." She continued. While she sang, she let the tears pour from her eyes. "If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?" She sang louder.  
  
A branch breaking on the side of the clearing jerked her back into reality. She looked up to see a flash of red. 'Could it be!? Did I really see him!?' She shouted inwardly. But the rain had slowed to a drizzle, and this time when Inuyasha stepped out from the brush, she was sure.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried, running to him. Every step felt like an eternity. But Inuyasha began to run toward her, with the biggest smile she had ever seen.  
  
"Kagome!" He screamed, finishing the stretch of distance between them. Inuyasha wasted no time in wrapping his warm arms around her. She did the same, taking in his musky forest scent. Inuyasha's embrace was beginning to crush her, but she didn't say a word. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered,  
  
"I missed you." He said. Kagome began to cry again out of happiness.  
  
"I missed you more." She told him. He gave a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"Did not." He said with his beautiful smile.  
  
"Did too." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He said with serious concern in his voice.  
  
"Don't let me go." She told him, falling to the ground. He caught her and laid her head across his lap. Kagome saw him searching her face.  
  
"What happened?" He asked finally, concluding that there was something wrong with her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him again and began to shed tears. 'Should I tell him?' She asked herself.  
  
"I was so happy, but then," She stopped, gasping for a breath in between sobs. "But then, I found out Sesshoumaru didn't really love me, because I had a piece of his soul. So I left him Inuyasha, I just left." She cried.  
  
"What?" He asked in utter confusion. But Kagome offered no further explanation, soaking his haori more than before. "C'mon Kagome, let's get out of here and then you can tell me." He said. Kagome held to him as he picked her up and carried her out of the field. Kagome realized Inuyasha was showing her more compassion and tenderness than he had shown her in the entire time he had known her. She smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Fox Demon Blood

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked into her sad eyes as he carried her back to the camp. 'Is this real? Is she really back?' He thought. Her smile was enough to convince him.  
  
If Inuyasha didn't possess such great self control, he could have been jumping up and down. Kagome sat next to him under the huge willow. Even in the rain he could see a few tears leaking. He felt slightly uncomfortable. He hated crying, especially Kagome's. But Kagome looked up at him with such feeling he didn't even scold her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He nodded in response, hoping it wasn't like the last time she had said his name like that. "Where is everybody else?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"They went raspberry picking. I think they should be back soon." Inuyasha told her. He had a great urge to yell at her.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you come back?" He asked her. She began to open her mouth but he interrupted. "You could have at least told us something. Hell, it's not like we'd just freaking forget you." Inuyasha half heartedly yelled. He stopped growling when he reviewed what he had just said.  
  
"That's so sweet. But thanks for being such a BAKA when I finally do come back! Honestly, I could have just gone home! I do have lots of tests to take!" Kagome scolded him. He was inwardly grinning.  
  
"Why the hell are you sitting here then!?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"DUH! I'm half starved and tiered and I could just get killed by any damn thing that decided it was lunch time!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Just goes to show what a weak and useless human you are." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Me, weak? Look at yourself Inuyasha! Don't think I don't see how you've changed. You look a lot like me right now!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Well maybe if you hadn't left I wouldn't have gotten sick! Maybe now I can keep something down!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stopped and frowned. She looked like she was guilty or something. Even feeling pity.  
  
"Don't give me that sympathy shit again." Inuyasha told her. She raised an eyebrow in defiance.  
  
"Sympathy? I just feel bad that I worried you sick." Kagome said, her tone returning to normal.  
  
"Worried me sick!? Feh!" He yelled, not being able to come up with a come back. Why else would he be worried if not for her? Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep from hissing uncharacteristically.  
  
"I'm sorry for starting up again. I think I just want to. . . to sleep." Kagome said. She lay down on the damp ground and rolled to her side. She had fallen fast asleep. Inuyasha sat still for a moment, listening to the rolling thunder and watching the lighting streak overhead. He stared at the sleeping figure and his eyelids began to droop.  
  
He blinked a few times, trying to resist the urge to yawn. But he began to fall sleep anyway. He stepped over to Kagome and lay down at her side. Before he could blink again, he had fallen into a deep sleep next to the sweet body of Kagome.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Kagome awoke to a chilly and dreary ground, and the rain had stopped. She shivered, looking for something to pull over her body. She rolled over and found Inuyasha sleeping inches from her. She looked at his warm body. Finally deciding she wanted more sleep, Kagome pulled one of Inuyasha's arms over her body and snuggled next to him, enjoying the warmth he provided.  
  
When Kagome awoke again, Inuyasha was still sleeping. Accept she was lying more on his body than next to it. Inuyasha had his arms around her torso. She found she was hugging his chest. Kagome smiled at the position, and she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, enjoying the smell of him.  
  
She had a perfect profile view of Inuyasha's face, and she used the things she had learned from art class to assess him. 'Long strait nose, beautifully shaped eyes, and, lips.' She thought. 'I want to. . . touch his lips.' Kagome thought again. She placed two fingers upon her own mouth and kissed them. Then, gently she took them and pressed them to his soft lips. She saw him grin and turn to her, still asleep. Now they were so close they could have been touching foreheads. Kagome shut her eyes and smiled, knowing this may be the only time Inuyasha would ever allow physical contact.  
  
"Uh. . ." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome kept her eyes shut, hoping that if he thought she was asleep, he wouldn't yell. In fact, he did quite the opposite. He hugged her and rolled them both on their sides. Kagome tried her best to remain limp. But she couldn't resist returning the hug. She flicked open her eyes to see Inuyasha half awake as well, and his amber eyes staring into hers.  
  
Kagome knew he would jerk away if he knew she was awake. So she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around, making sure Inuyasha knew she was awake. She saw him make a confused face, and then let fade. Inuyasha turned to look at the sky. Kagome turned too.  
  
"It's already sunset." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sat up, pulling her with him. Kagome observed Inuyasha glace around the camp site and all around the willow tree. "Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha asked aloud. He let go of Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up now, walking away from the shelter of the trees. Around camp lay a dead fire, some old meat, and few sacks of things. Inuyasha came up silently behind her. She could hear him sniffing the air.  
  
"They've been long gone. And I can small fox demon blood." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Shippo!?" She yelled. 'What happened to him?! I never should have left, what a horrible mistake.' She thought, searching the bushes frantically. Inuyasha picked up her arm roughly and led her out of the camp. After passing several paths and raspberry bushes, they came to a halt. The scene before them looked bad.  
  
Blood appeared splattered around the bushes and a few rocks. Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff lay on the ground in odd angles. A scrap of Sango's armor lay in a puddle. Kagome ran out into the clearing and gathered the things, as if their friends would come out of the bushes to get them back. When no one jumped out in surprise, Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha stepped up wordlessly.  
  
"They're not dead. Their scents double back a few feet from here, on the right. They head west." Inuyasha said. Kagome pieced the puzzle together.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
*****************  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! I've been really busy of late and haven't quite had the time. Hope you liked! 


	4. A bath and massage

*** **** **  
  
"That bastard, this time he's gone too far." Inuyasha said, grinding his teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha, he hasn't hurt them, or kidnapped them, or anything, he's just. . ." Kagome began, dropping their things.  
  
"Oh that's right, he just kidnapped them to teach them miko powers and then break their hearts!" Inuyasha yelled in anger. He punched a tree and it made a loud cracking noise before splitting in half.  
  
"It's not like that you baka!" Kagome said, slapping him on the back of the head. Kagome looked up to the sky, which was still a mottled gray.  
  
"We'll track their scents and find them. Then I will kill him." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome smacked him again.  
  
"You will not. But you will track them. Let's get moving. Sesshoumaru probably has a few days lead on us." Kagome told him. She didn't exactly like the idea that Sesshoumaru had taken her friends, but see was in denial that he could have hurt them.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't said a word to each other the first few hours of travel. Part of the time she just rode on his back and part of the time they walked. Either way Kagome couldn't stop making different excuses for the situation. Some included a demon that attacked them and Sesshoumaru saved them, but why would he take them back to the west? The excuses always had some kind of hole that Kagome filled in with things like, 'he wanted to heal them', or 'they wanted to come back and see me'. Each hole had a more pathetic filling then the last.  
  
But Kagome couldn't find it in her heart to consider the man she loved, used to love, had done anything wrong. There was no way she would admit to herself that Inuyasha was right. But when her mind had wondered in that direction, she found many possible reasons why he could have kidnapped them.  
  
But through the first day Kagome realized she could solve it with magic. But she couldn't do that, Sesshoumaru had taught her that magic. This would always bring on a new flood of tears which she tried to hide from Inuyasha.  
  
But she knew he could smell them. Sometimes she could swear she could hear him growling when she cried.  
  
The night time began to dawn on the two and Inuyasha spotted hot springs on the way down. When they landed Kagome told him she was going to get a bath.  
  
"But you don't have any of your bath stuff." Inuyasha commented.  
  
"Sometimes I just like to soak and relax. You should take one too. We don't move this much too often, I'm sure you're at least a bit tiered. C'mon." She told him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then fallowed behind her. Lucky for them there were two springs separated by a big rock, and Kagome told him to go to the one on the left.  
  
Kagome Took of her clothes behind the rock, confident that Inuyasha wasn't enough of a pervert to peek. Besides that, she knew he knew she could sit him in the water.  
  
**** **** ****  
****  
  
Inuyasha was aware the price he would pay for peeking when he got in the water. But Kagome was right about it, it was relaxing, and his muscles un-cramped a little bit. He could hear Kagome splashing water into her face and swimming around under water. Inuyasha sank a bit deeper and pulled his head under. Being a hanyou gave him incredible lung capacity, so Inuyasha simply at underwater for a few minutes, enjoying the clean feeling he was getting.  
  
When he came up he couldn't hear Kagome splashing anymore, which worried him slightly.  
  
"Kagome?" He called, giving into his urge to see if she was still there.  
  
"Yea?" She said back. Inuyasha had not expected for her to reply, and he did not want to tell her he had been worried if she was okay.  
  
"Never mind." He said, not being able to some up with another question.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" She asked a moment later.  
  
"Yea?" He replied.  
  
"Do you really think Sesshoumaru hurt them?" She asked. He was slightly stunned. Kagome kept crying about it and he never wanted to argue about it because she would cry. He didn't want to make her cry now, he couldn't stand it. So he just said,  
  
"I don't know." He told her with a twinge of faked annoyance.  
  
But it was no use. Kagome began to cry again and this time she didn't muffle her sobs. It sounded like she was going to fill another hot spring with her tears. Suddenly, he didn't much like being feet from her when she bathed. Though he knew he wanted to jump over and comfort her, or run very far away.  
  
Sadly Inuyasha did not stop to contemplate the results of the first action, which he fallowed out. He simply jumped over the side and landed next to where she was without so much as a splash.  
  
"Kagome, would you stop crying about it, it's not going to help." He told her. He realized she had her hands over her eyes and did not know that he was sitting right next to her.  
  
"I know it's not, but I can't help it." She muffly cried into her hands. Inuyasha would have said something else, but he was way to preoccupied with the sight of her bare breasts glistening with hot beads of water. When Kagome dropped her hands she didn't glance his way at first. All she would have seen was his drool and his eyes popping out of his head.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed, finally noticing the figure about two yards to her right. Inuyasha barely heard the words, for he was vaulted into the water without time to take a breath.  
  
*** ***  
*** ***  
  
"I was only trying to freaking make you stop crying 'cuse I'm sick of hearing your lovey-dovey shit!" He yelled at her at the place they had decided to camp.  
  
"Well you could have done that from the other side of the rock you baka!" She yelled at him, ringing her hair out. He sat up in the tree now fully clothed, while she sat with her legs crossed next to a tree across from his. He was sitting Inuyasha-style, with a pout on his face.  
  
"Besides, I don't think seeing your breasts is such a big fucking deal wh-," He tried to say. But he had finished the rest of his sentence in with his face in the dirt with a slew of curses, for Kagome said the word again. He sat up a little faster and then on the ground in the center, picking out pieces of grass from his hair.  
  
"God damn woman, I think I pulled something. . ." He said, rubbing his back. Kagome stood up, and for a moment Inuyasha thought she was going to slap him again. But instead, she sat behind him and began to rub his back. At first Inuyasha squirmed away.  
  
"Get up again and I'll say the word." She told him. He abruptly sat down and held still. But Inuyasha only knew that was an act. He had experienced this 'massage' only once before and he had loved every minute. Plus, she was very good at it. She started at his shoulders and rubbed until he relaxed and began to purr. Kagome giggled and continued on his neck and shoulders. When she leaned over to see his face, his eyes were closed.  
  
She giggled again and laid him down on the ground. She went around and massaged his feet and lower legs, (which were surprisingly cute, she found). After that, it was getting too dark to see, but she did each hand and arm. And he slept through the whole thing. Kagome was totally surprised when by the time she finished he felt totally knot-free (and there had been a lot).  
  
So she laid down across the clearing and fell to sleep watching the stars. 


	5. Cloud travel

Sorry about the lateness in this chapter! I've been seriously busy and had a small writer's block. I re-wrote this chapter twice, that's why it took so much time. Sorries!  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all characters there of, yada, yada, yada.  
  
**** ****  
**** ****  
  
Inuyasha awoke to a dawn light, and sat up. He moved his shoulders around and then touched them.  
  
"God, I feel great." He said to himself, tensing the muscles in his legs and arms. He stood up and looked around, finding Kagome lying asleep in the grass. He went over to her with the intention of waking her up, but when he sat down, he could see neither of them were strong enough to go anywhere, despite his renewed feeling. They hadn't eaten in a long time, and this was the first full night he had been able to sleep. Inuyasha leaned over her side to look at her face.  
  
'She looks so, peaceful. In fact, this whole time the only face she has made has been one with tears. I would think with how weak she normally is, the pathetic human, she would have lost her marbles by now. Maybe she's stronger than I thought?' He pondered, searching her face for some kind of sign. Any thing that would give him a clue as to her heart's feelings. He shook his head and stood up.  
  
'I'll go hunting and get us something to eat, then we'll rest for a few more hours.' He thought. The plan made him feel slightly guilty; after all, his friends were in danger. But he had a feeling that if Sesshoumaru hadn't killed them right away, he was not going to kill them any time soon. That was just how twisted his brother's mind was.  
  
After Inuyasha built a small fire, he went out and caught a rabbit, which he skinned and roasted, all before Kagome had woken up. His nose led him to some blueberries, and he managed to find some wild carrots of sorts, which had a few good vitamins to restore their strength. When he placed them all on huge leaves from a nearby tree, he set it on a flat rock in front of Kagome, who was beginning to stir from her slumber. Inuyasha didn't wait until she woke up to devour his own.  
  
Kagome sat up and gave him a half smile before she saw the food.  
  
"Oh my Goodness, Inuyasha, did you make all of this?" She said, with a big look of surprise on her face. Inuyasha tried to keep a strait face.  
  
"Of course I did, wench. Who else would have?" He replied, sitting next to the fire. But Kagome hadn't waited for his response before she took her fill of the food.  
  
He watched her eat the food, and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he didn't display any manners when eating, but the way she did it, it was ridiculous.  
  
"Are you eating the food or inhaling it?" He asked with a snarl. Kagome ignored him and finished the last of the berries.  
  
"That was great, Inuyasha. Sure, I may be so hungry I could eat dirt, but it was good. Better than waiting until I could count all of my ribs. But thanks." She told him.  
  
"Feh." He said in annoyance. Kagome laughed. "So let's get going then."  
  
****** ***** **** *** ** *  
  
Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back after he put out the fire, and he jumped into the trees. For about two hours she rode like that until they came to the ground. When they did, she got off and fell to the ground, feeling a bit dizzy. Inuyasha sat down too, lightly panting. Kagome looked up to the sun.  
  
'This is silly. Why can't I use Sesshoumaru's magic? It would be much easier. I don't know how two transport two people, but I could make the cloud. It's not like the cloud is Sesshoumaru, right? Besides, I've been cheating this whole time anyway by masking my scent. I never put the shield down. I don't suppose I should now.' She thought, her hand on her chin. Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru, and how he always used to sit with such perfect posture. 'I feel like he's dead. I know he can't love me anymore. I don't think he's capable. Why didn't I see it when we first really kissed? Why didn't I see how abruptly he had changed? He kind of acted like me. . .' She thought.  
  
"Oh my God." Kagome suddenly said, a thought popping into her head.  
  
"What's wrong now? Worried about little fluffy-kins?" He asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"No. I think I missed my final exams." Kagome said. "Oh My God I did! I FAILED THE TENTH GRADE!" Kagome shouted, practically breaking Inuyasha's ears. Kagome's hands flew up and she grabbed her hair, pulling on it with the strength of all her stress. "I can't believe I FORGOT!" She yelled again, pulling harder. In fact, had Inuyasha not jumped up to cover her mouth before he went deaf, she would have pulled it out of her head.  
  
"Oi bitch! Do you even know how much that freaking hurts!?" He shouted. Kagome let her hands fall and again she began to cry.  
  
"C'mon, Inuyasha, let's get moving." She told him, standing up with a sorrowful face.  
  
"I'm still tiered." He said.  
  
"That's okay. I'm carrying you this time." She said. Inuyasha tilted his head.  
  
"You may slap hard, but you can't carry me." He told her, standing up as well. Kagome began to form the cloud beneath her feet and Inuyasha almost bit his tongue. "He thought you to do that!?" He yelled with frustration. "And this whole time I've been carrying you!?" He yelled. Kagome nodded, her face becoming a stone of sadness. Inuyasha walked up to the cloud, and tried to step on it. He fell right thought.  
  
"You have to hold my hand, baka." She told him. He snarled.  
  
"I'm not going to hold your filthy little hand." He told her, mock disgust in his voice. But Kagome had already grabbed him by the beads and up to the cloud. She placed a hand on his chest while she removed the one from the beads and held his claws.  
  
"You have to be touching me at all times, unless you want to fall off. Get it?" Kagome asked without tone. Inuyasha nodded and held her hand. Though Kagome was going through a little depression about school, Inuyasha's hand made her forget it. She loved the feel of his smooth warm skin, even if only on her hands. She cracked a smile as they took off.  
  
But when they did, Inuyasha did more than just hold her hand, he threw her arms around her. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Afraid of heights, dog boy?" He growled. But Kagome just giggled again and thought about moving the cloud with her magic. She couldn't help but love his arms around her. 'The way I used to wish they would be.' Kagome said to herself. 'The way. . . I still wish he would.' She realized, suddenly blushing from the contact. Kagome pried loose and arm from her sides and placed it on him. At first, he twitched, but he didn't say a word about it.  
  
It was beginning to get late and the sun was casting brilliant colors across the sky, when they realized they had entered the western lands. Kagome insisted on watching the rest of the sunset up in the air, while Inuyasha wanted to get down and make camp. When they finally did touch down, Kagome looked around.  
  
"Crap, I forgot." She said to aloud. Inuyasha was looking around as well.  
  
"What now, missed a date with Hobo?" He asked with a sneer. Kagome gave him a dirty look.  
  
"No. I forgot that the western lands are swarming with Sesshoumaru's youkai. We should have stopped on the border to the western lands and made the final leg of the journey through the air. Have you still got Sesshoumaru's scent?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Climb on my back." He ordered.  
  
"We are not traveling any more tonight Inuyasha." She replied.  
  
"I'm going to get us in a high tree so we'll be able to see youkai coming." He told her. Kagome didn't argue and got on. Inuyasha jumped up to the tallest tree they could see and got on the sturdiest branch. Kagome hated climbing trees, and when she got off, she grabbed Inuyasha and squeezed her yes shut.  
  
"I thought you liked heights?" He asked. Kagome squeezed tighter.  
  
"You let me fall, and I'll say the word all of the way down." She told him, opening her eyes a crack. He picked her up and sat down, putting her in his lap.  
  
"Oi, I didn't sat I wanted to breathe the same air, dog boy." She replied. He grabbed her face and turned it to look at him.  
  
"If you say the word up here, I'd probably die. There is no way I'm letting that happen." He told her, positioning his arms around her waist. Kagome yawned and put her arms over his neck.  
  
"I'm going to mask our scents, okay?" She asked. He gave her a funny face and nodded. He felt a tingling sensation come over him when she smiled; that he was pretty sure wasn't from the magic. She felt so warm in his arms.  
  
***** ***** **** *** ** * 


	6. Trees and Dimensions

Last time: Kagome flicked open her eyes and looked around. She got a sinking feeling when she realized she was up in the tree, but it was quickly calmed by the silently snoozing hanyou at her side. She giggled and looked toward the sky. The sun was going to come up in about a half an hour, she estimated. After pushing herself up in Inuyasha's lap so she was more sitting than laying, she looked at him. His cheeks were still a little sunken, but they had their color. 'He is kind of cute. I mean, if he weren't so stubborn all of the time, I could really learn to like him. And in his human form, he is really sort of hot.' She thought, surprising herself with the blush she felt heat her face. She glanced up to his ears. 'This is the perfect opportunity! He never lets me touch them, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him!' She thought with another giggle. Taking her hands from his shoulders, she reached up and touched them lightly, loving the silky feel of them. She began to rub them, and Inuyasha's head fell into her chest and began to purr.  
  
It startled her at first and she almost laughed, but she held her breath. She especially loved it when she paused for a moment, he would rub his head against her. He even snuggled on her breasts, but this only caused her to giggle more. When he rubbed his silver hair against her chest the next time, she felt him stir.  
  
"Good smell." He said, half awake.  
  
"You think so? I thought I smelled bad?" Kagome asked, slightly more serious. He shook his head and got a glance at his eyes.  
  
"You were awake this whole time!?" Kagome whispered in an aggravated tone.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head up with a sly grin and nodded.  
  
"But don't bother to try and sit me, because I'll take you down too." He said. Kagome's face turned redder than Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"So I do smell good?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yea. But don't get used to some flowery complements because I'm not gonna give them." He said, a minor smirk still on his lips.  
  
"At least I know you like your ears being rubbed. They are so kawaii." Kagome told him. It was his turn to blush and look away.  
  
"Fine then, let's get going. Hold on." He told her. Kagome's hands instantly went over his neck and her head against his chest. Inuyasha's blush didn't fade when he picked her up bridal style and began to hop down the branches.  
  
Now:  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground and set Kagome down lightly. Kagome stood up and brushed herself off, looking around.  
  
"You know, this has been suspiciously easy." Kagome spoke, voicing the thought. Inuyasha nodded and began to sniff at the air. Kagome gasped, believing he had caught the scent of youkai. She ran up and held his arm. He turned his head toward her troubled face and made an angry face. Kagome whispered,  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
Inuyasha held the face for a moment and then replied,  
  
"Raspberries." He said, finally cracking up at her troubled face. Of course Kagome wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"Oswari!" She yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground and began yelling every curse word he knew into the dirt. (Poor grass. . .)  
  
"Oi, bitch! It was a freaking joke!" He yelled when he pulled himself up. But little did he see that Kagome had stalked off looking for the berry bushes. He sat up and fallowed.  
  
Kagome successfully found the bushes and began to eat them at the speed of light. Inuyasha joined her and an hour later they were covered in juice stains. Kagome looked to the sky.  
  
"What the hell are we doing, Inuyasha? Our friends are probably being tortured by an evil youkai and were just sitting here eating and flirting." She said, not even aware of her confession. "I can't believe I slept with him." She muttered so low, she couldn't even hear herself. But she hadn't remembered how well Inuyasha's ears worked. Before she knew it, Inuyasha had pulled her up by her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say? Because it better not be what the hell I think you just said." He yelled, unaware of the blood he was drawing with his claws. Kagome stood totally stunned by his reaction. More out of fear than surprise, though.  
  
"I. . .I. . ." She stuttered. Inuyasha shook her again. Tears began to leak from her eyes.  
  
"You mean that you fucking slept with the man that killed my freaking mother!?" He yelled. Kagome's heart stopped beating, and she gasped. They stood still in that moment, absorbing the declaration.  
  
"Inuyasha, I. . . I didn't know. . . I swear that I. . . Oh my God. . . That bastard. . . I just, I didn't know. I was blinded by the magic, Inuyasha. . . God, I'm so sorry. I'm so freaking sorry, but I can't change it. . . I. . ." Kagome cried. She began to sob and cry against Inuyasha's chest, regretful of what she had done. 'I slept with that monster. He stole my virginity from me. I can't get it back. Oh my God. I feel so disgusting.' She thought. Inuyasha had released her and his arms lay down at his sides. He looked dead, physically and emotionally limp from pain.  
  
Kagome sank down to his feet, mourning her loss, and Inuyasha's. After a few moments, Inuyasha sat down next to her, a blank and expressionless face covering his torment. Kagome hugged him, soaking his shirt. For some reason, she began to think of the shards pressing around her neck. They felt like they were cutting into her skin.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand as they stood on the weightless cloud. He felt numb inside, unable to move, as they glided through the cloudy sky. Even the sky looked stale and dead to him. The world began to lose its meaning. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and chewed on viscously. He didn't bother to question why.  
  
But while Inuyasha felt numb, Kagome was burning. Mostly her eyes and cheeks were inflamed from her continuous sobs, but she felt gross, like she had taken a bath in rotting corpses. It hurt to hold Inuyasha's hand; she thought she may spread the germs to him. They continued this silence until the sun began to set again, and Kagome felt that they were close to the castle. This hurt her even more, like she was running back to the bones and blood for another dive. She landed them on the ground and Inuyasha stepped off, going to a nearby tree, and sitting at the base of it in an uncommon position. Kagome winced when she saw him crying.  
  
'Inuyasha never cries. I've never seen him do anything like that, ever. Especially in front of me. He's lost his pride.' She said to herself. Kagome came around behind him and in front of the tree, to sit at his back. He hardly noticed her. But she reached up and tentatively began to rub his ears again. He laid his head back in her lap in exhaustion, trying to focus on his ears and nothing else. Kagome heard him snore after a few minutes of content purring.  
  
She stopped rubbing and leaned back on the tree, resting her muscles. Feeling scared of the darkness around her; she decided to try something new. Sesshoumaru (she winced as the thought of the name) had once taught her a very revolutionary technique of hiding herself from people. It was very dangerous indeed, but she knew neither of them were up for battling youkai.  
  
The magic was that she would push them out of that dimension, but remain in the same place. The second plane was totally empty besides what she created, so she could do whatever she wanted, by just thinking.  
  
Closing her eyes, she pulled the power from her core, enjoying the tingling feeling. She shut her eyes and raised her hands to the sky. She focused on transporting herself and Inuyasha to the blank space. When she opened her eyes, she and Inuyasha were floating in and endless sea of black. So she began to create.  
  
'Just like my house. And just like the shrine grounds. That's all I want.' She thought with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she discovered she was sitting in what appeared to be her room, and out her window, what appeared to be a night sky. Inuyasha was under her lavender covers to the side of the bed. Kagome pushed him off and laid down next to him, falling asleep to the thoughts of doubt in her magic.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to the face of an angry and confused hanyou shaking her furiously.  
  
"Inuyasha, leggo of me." Kagome muttered into the pillow. But he didn't listen. He picked her up and pulled her from the covers, setting her on the floor.  
  
"Why the hell are we in your room Kagome?" He said as calmly as he could. Kagome looked up at him and laughed at the pajamas he was wearing. She looked down at her night gown she had not been wearing before. The sky outside was a black stary one, as she had no thought to change it yet.  
  
"We're not in my room." Kagome said cryptically.  
  
"Oh really? Then where are we? Because if we're not at your house, I'm hallucinating." He said rubbing his puffy read eyes. He had been crying in his sleep.  
  
"Its. . . magic, Inuyasha." We're still in the same place, but this is just an illusion." She told him, not wanting to explain how dangerous their dimension shifting was. He snorted. Kagome looked outside and thought of dawn. The sun began to rise. Inuyasha turned to look.  
  
"What the. . ." He began.  
  
"It's just magic. Nothing more. You can change things here too. It easy, just think of what you want. I think our clothes are downstairs in the wash right now." Kagome told him, standing up slowly.  
  
"So none of it is real?" He asked.  
  
"Technically, it's all real. But it's not real where we were, unless it's like food we've eaten or supplies we take with us. It's really complicated. I don't even think we should do this; something could go badly wrong. . . I'm not sure how it works." Kagome confessed, looking around outside. She could even see the lights of the city, and the far west forest.  
  
"Stupid wench." Inuyasha commented as he walked around the room, touching things as if they would disappear in a puff of smoke. Kagome smiled at his antics. She knew Inuyasha only called her a stupid wench when he was acting like he was angry, but her really wasn't. 'I shouldn't remind him of anything like that.' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha had turned back to her and was watching the show of emotions crossing her face.  
  
"I feel so disgusting inside, so horrible. I just wish none of it had ever happened. Even though I-" Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth and watched Inuyasha laugh. It took her a few moments to realize she was speaking her thoughts, not thinking them.  
  
"Hey, what did you do!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I can wish for stuff too right? Well I wanted to know what you were thinking, so I wished it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, dog boy." Kagome said threateningly. But Inuyasha just smirked and looked outside. The window now showed a field of flowers and grass, fallowed by an endless expanse of ocean.  
  
"Stop that!" Kagome yelled, but her eyes only held wonder, not anger. Then the room changed, and they were standing in a dinning room with a table filled with hot and great smelling food. The walls were still the same a Kagome's bedroom and even her posters of musical groups adorned the space. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when Inuyasha sat down at the table and picked up a pair of chopsticks. Kagome joined him.  
  
It was an hour later that they had eaten almost all of the food. Kagome leaned back to the ground from her mat. Inuyasha stood up, extremely business like.  
  
"Let's get going." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha suddenly had changed back into his red haori and Kagome back into her school uniform, with her ebony hair pinned up tightly. She held a reserved look upon her face, but lost it when she took Inuyasha's hand and raised the other to the sky.  
  
The room faded, and Inuyasha grabbed onto her waist as they stood in the black. Kagome just laughed and began to shift back into the normal dimension. There they lay, alone in the dawn forest, in the exact position they had come there. Kagome almost tried to grab Inuyasha's ears again but he sat up and turned to her, brushing himself off in embarrassment. Kagome stood as well and began to create the cloud. Inuyasha grabbed her hand again and stood on the floating mass.  
  
They took off slowly, ruffling the leaves in the trees. Kagome looked to the west and pointed with a free hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you see that small black dot on the horizon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded solemnly.  
  
"That, is the castle." 


	7. Love Spell

**** **** ****  
  
Inuyasha's heart was beating faster than they were flying. He was so close to the place he had spend his whole childhood, he could smell the exotic flowers his mother had insisted on growing there. He wondered if Kagome had seen them. Appreciated the hours his mother spent with the soil, weeding and planting. Inuyasha felt a pain deep in his stomach. He didn't want to return there. But he did it for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Or did he do it for Kagome?  
  
But he was still angry at Kagome. That she willfully committed such a vile act. But in a way, he knew he couldn't be angry at her for long. To Inuyasha, Kagome was surrounded by a white light, which not even the darkest and most sinister could taint. He turned to look at her face. No, Kagome was so strong, and so beautiful, she could not be touched by such things. He blushed at his bold thoughts. Kagome turned to look at him, with a sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha almost snarled.  
  
Above all else, he hated pity. Pity was something left for pitiful creatures, something he was not. He promised himself he would be so much stronger than Sesshoumaru. So much stronger than his father. He wouldn't die out of sorrow for a woman.  
  
But he had, hadn't he? When Kagome had left, Inuyasha felt stale, dead inside. Like something was missing. It had affected him physically as well, and he had only realized now, how alike he and his father had been. Sesshoumaru stole everything from him. His mother, his father, his Kagome. . . His Kagome? 'Where the hell did that come from!?' He thought to himself in alarm. Kagome looked down seeing his face. Embarrassment, or shame? He wondered.  
  
But he had little time to pace on those thoughts, for the castle was coming up rapidly. He could now make out towers and balconies with his sharp eyes. Places where he played, where he trained, where he sat. Forgotten memories rushed back to him, smothering any other thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked twice, after Inuyasha had not responded.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Should we go in the front gates, er. . . go in the side entrance? Or in the north tower?" She inquired. Inuyasha winced. She knew the entire castle, inside out. She had probably seen where he used to sleep. Even his parent's room. . .  
  
"The front gates." Inuyasha replied hesitantly.  
  
"Yea. Okay." She replied. Inuyasha nodded. They were coming up on the grounds now. The ponds, the old willow trees he used to play in. . . He remembered it all like it was yesterday. But it was over fifty years ago. Fifty long quiet years. 'Damn Sesshoumaru!' He thought. Kagome turned away from him and began to focus on landing at the grand marble stairs. They came down slowly and surely, touching down at the base of the steps. Inuyasha jumped off and drew the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Using his keen nose, Inuyasha sniffed around.  
  
"What the hell is this?" He yelled in frustration. Kagome turned to him. "Where the hell is he!? He should at least have some guards or youkai or something!" He shouted, half expecting Kagome to slap him. But she didn't move. She just stood there, like a zombie.  
  
In fact, that's all she did. He ran to her side and took her shoulder in his claws. She didn't move. Her eyes were purely glazed over, and her body unflinching.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled next to her ear. She didn't move. He backhanded the side of her face. No reaction. In fact, he felt like he had just hit a rock, not flesh. His hand throbbed. Kagome jerked her head to the side, facing the castle again.  
  
"Kagome, wake up!" He shouted, taking hold of her hand. But she just continued to turn, and then walk very tightly, as if it hurt her to do so. Inuyasha ran after her as she entered the Castle doors. When he stepped inside, they were plunged into complete darkness. Inuyasha stood still. Then he heard an ear piercing scream. It was Kagome. So without thought he ran, and fell down a trap door. He heard Kagome's scream below him, and he finally hit the floor with a thud, yet still in darkness. But not for long.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome, where are you!?" He yelled. The light of thousands of candles bursting into flame filled the room. Kagome was on the floor beside him, tears streaming down her eyes. She got up and ran to Inuyasha. He spread his arms out to accept her, and she jumped into his chest. Inuyasha scanned the room and spotted a corner still in darkness. Then there was a growl, but not from his throat. Kagome didn't hear it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, stop hiding." Inuyasha said with a hiss of anger in his voice. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows, no weapon drawn. Kagome pulled away to look at him. She held still, observing him for a moment. Sesshoumaru was red eyed and deep shadows lay in his face. A lopsided grin hung on his lips. It wasn't a happy Sesshoumaru, he had gone crazy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please, where are our friends?" Kagome asked calmly, standing up. Sesshoumaru didn't reply, so she began to walk toward him, her arms down in a defenseless gesture. "Sesss-Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly. He turned to look at her, and his disturbed face became an angry snarl.  
  
"Bitch, this is your fault. I am Lord of the Western Lands, and you dare to mess with me? I should have killed you when I had the chance you back-stabbing witch." He said in a deep voice, raising a clawed finger to point at her. But Inuyasha saw the attack before Kagome did. Sesshoumaru's hand began to glow, and a ball of black energy spiraled her way. Inuyasha ran, but before he could reach her, she waved her hand in a casual gesture, and the ball faded. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome's eyes were glowing blue like fire.  
  
"You filthy wench, take it off. Take it off now, or you'll never see them again." Sesshoumaru yelled. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Excuse me!?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Oh please, like I need to see your disgusting flesh again! I'm telling you to take the spell off! Take the damn spell off!" He yelled, a red vein appearing on his head. His eyes began to twitch, and his hands shook.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, take what spell off?" Kagome asked, as if dealing with a mental patient.  
  
"Stop saying my name like that! Stop it right now! I am Lord Sesshoumaru!" He yelled. "Now, take the fucking spell off, or I'll kill your friends, one by one." He said, waving a hand to the dark corner. The wall was illuminated.  
  
Hanging by their wrists, Sango and Miroku were suspended by chains on the wall. Shippo and Kirara lay unconscious in a cage below their feet. All were covered in bruises and dry blood.  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, charging with the transformed Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack and turned around to face all of them.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome yelled as he reared his word in the air again. He stopped and sent a questioning glare her way. She simply turned to walk to Sesshoumaru again.  
  
"What spell, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked courteously. He snarled again.  
  
"THE LOVE SPELL YOU CAST! TAKE IT OFF!" He yelled back to her, his claws digging onto his own flesh. Blood dripped to the ground from his closed palms.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I didn't cast anything, I swear." Kagome said slowly taking another step toward him. He was only four yards from her now. Inuyasha was struggling with his urge to take advantage of Sesshoumaru's weakness.  
  
"You did, of course you did! Why the hell else would I be in love with you!? WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD I FEEL LIKE THIS!?" He yelled. Inuyasha lost his breath. 'Not my Kagome. Not EVER!' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, it's not a spell." Kagome said bluntly. But Sesshoumaru wouldn't stand for it. He charged after her, and Inuyasha only pulled her out of the way just in time. They fell to the floor, Inuyasha still shielding her. Sesshoumaru was practically foaming at the mouth.  
  
"If it's not the spell, than if I really do love you. . ." Sesshoumaru thought aloud, pausing in his attack. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet.  
  
"Then. . . you will be my mate. . . you will be mine." He said, a mad tone seeping in his dark voice. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She will never be yours! She's mine!" Inuyasha yelled, charging again. This time he sliced Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and Sesshoumaru stumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha wait I-" Kagome stopped herself. 'Did Inuyasha just say what I think he just said? Did he just say that he . . . that he loved me? Oh my Gods. . . I . . . I. . . I love Inuyasha too!' She realized. It was like a deep part of her heart had been open. She lost that deep heavy feeling she didn't even know she had.  
  
"Oh Gods!" She shouted. Inuyasha turned to look at her, thinking something was wrong. Kagome blushed under his gaze. "Um- I. I'll get the rest, you take care of Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him. And he actually smiled, and nodded in return. Kagome thought she was living a dream.  
  
She ran back to Sango and Miroku, and saw the chains had no locks. She had little experience with bending metal, but she tried. With a snap and a clip, Sango and Miroku fell to the ground clumsily. Kagome ran back to the cage and popped open the lock with the same technique. She pulled Kirara and Shippo out of the cage, finding Myouga in Kirara's fur.  
  
"Kagome!" He shouted, jumping from Kirara's head.  
  
"Myouga, thank Gods! We'll talk later; we've got to wake up the rest! Help me!" She shouted, running back over to Sango. Kagome picked up her head with her hands and pressed a hand against her forehead. With a light blue shimmer, Sango opened her eyes. Kagome wasted no time in going to Miroku and awakening him as well. She found Shippo and Kirara awake from Myouga's flea bites.  
  
"Get up guys; we've got to get out of here!" Kagome yelled, trying to pull them up.  
  
"Where are we?" Sango asked in a dazed state. Kagome pulled her off of the ground and found them all waiting.  
  
"There's not time to explain! Every one fallow me, I think I can get us out of here!" Kagome said, trying to form a plan. Kagome and the others ran to where they had fallen from, and Kagome pointed up.  
  
"Kirara, take them all out of here, we'll be up soon!" Kagome ordered. As fast as they could, Sango Shippo and Miroku climbed on the transformed Kirara's back.  
  
"Kagome, what about you?" Shippo cried out.  
  
"I'll be fine, hurry, leave!" Kagome ushered. Kirara jumped up and began flying up to the entrance. Sango and Miroku watched Kagome grow smaller and smaller at they reached the trap door, and she disappeared completely.  
  
Kagome turned to a strange sight. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru began circling each other.  
  
"Then we will fight to the death, Inuyasha! Who ever wins will mate Kagome! Agreed?" Sesshoumaru yelled, drawing a sword.  
  
"Agreed!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome was stunned. 'Does Inuyasha really want to mate me? Gods, I'm flattered. . .' She thought.  
  
'But there's no time for that! I've got to help Inuyasha!' 


	8. The Final Battle

Kagome watched the furious brothers circle each other with teeth bared and claws ready. Inuyasha charged toward Sesshoumaru, But Sesshoumaru turned and caught him in the back with a poison claw.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and began to run toward him.  
  
"No Kagome!" He yelled back. Kagome stopped and stepped back. 'Why doesn't he want help? I could heal him. . .' Kagome thought.  
  
"I will do this, on my own." Inuyasha stated, amazingly calm. When Inuyasha dodged another blow on the ground and stood up, he looked different. Kagome took a moment, but then found it. His cheeks had purple streaks on them. Kagome cringed as his eyes became darker, and his claws extended. Kagome had witnessed this only a few times before. Inuyasha was transforming into a full youkai. Sesshoumaru gave out a dog like growl and charged again. But Inuyasha had already changed, and he jumped right over Sesshoumaru's sword. And this time, he had spotted Kagome. She knew for a fact that When Inuyasha was a full youkai, he had only a lust for killing, and nothing more. He charged.  
  
Kagome created a shield which he bounced off of just in time, with red sparks emitting from the glass like surface. Inuyasha instead turned away, and looked back to Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed with relief. But Sesshoumaru was coming for him again, sword ready to plunge through his chest. Inuyasha ducked and knocked him off balance, slicing his foot. He screamed out in pain as he landed and found long cuts out the other side of his foot. Blood was splattered everywhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru tripped and fell to the ground, and rolled over only to miss another swing of the Tetsusaiga. But he tried to stand and only succeeded in kneeling. Inuyasha swiped again, and created a deep gash across his chest. Sesshoumaru cried out in a half gag, half scream. It terrified Kagome. The look of blood lust in his eyes was intense, and yet passionate. Kagome reminisced.  
  
*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat in silence in the forest beneath blackening sky. It was getting cold; but Kagome didn't want to leave the peace just yet. She jerked her head to the right as her keen miko senses picked up the energy of a youkai. 'Crap, crap, crap.' She thought, looking back to the distant image of the castle. She couldn't run back. And she was still unsure of her fighting skills. She had been so foolish to leave her new arrows back at the castle. Now she would have to face the youkai. It was upon her.  
  
The giant horse demon raged and reared back in a fiery roar. Kagome winced as she created a barrier around herself. The horse breathed a blue flame from deep in his throat and huffed it toward Kagome. A growling was heard before Sesshoumaru appeared in a simple garb, claws barred and anger showing on his face. He charged the demon, and his gaze transformed. Be was no longer an angry youkai about to defend his territory. He was a murderous monster, the blood lust taking him over. He ripped though flesh and drank the blood, all to Kagome's horror. Then he turned to her with the blackest liquid she had ever seen, dripping down his lips.  
  
He ran to her and walked right through the barrier, fangs bared. But Kagome held still. Wanting to trust, if not totally believing she could. He roughly pulled her to him and kissed her. Kagome almost backed away from the fresh blood taste of his mouth. But he began down her neck, fiercely kissing her skin. It was more like trying to devour her, but with out using his teeth. Kagome was terrified at his strange state. She found him comparable to a vampire.  
  
For a moment, just a moment, he reminded her of Inuyasha. She still felt badly about telling him that she was leaving. But she had this with Sesshoumaru now. This was so much better, right?  
  
~*~*~*End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
Kagome recalled how she refused him that night when he wanted to have her. Kagome understood Sango's phrase, 'sex drive of a youkai', when referring to Miroku. She returned to concentrating on the battle, watching Inuyasha intently.  
  
Inuyasha began to howl to an unseen moon. The very sound sent shivers down her back. It might have been some primeval instinct, but Kagome wanted to howl too. And in a way, she wanted to cry for Sesshoumaru. Her past love for him still lingered. It was just that recently, she hadn't had the time to bury it. The taste of his lips still lingered against hers. She could practically feel them, their cool yet intense hunger. The way her lips felt swollen after the hours of passionately kissing under the moon. She felt like she had lived a life time with Sesshoumaru, yet it had only been a few weeks. She almost ran to him, but she looked back at Inuyasha, and though his eyes were void of his love, she knew it existed. It was time to move on. She would choose Inuyasha.  
  
"I chose Inuyasha." She whispered to the voids. "I chose him." Another weight lifted from her chest, as she had been denying it before. But she had loved Inuyasha from the time when they first hugged. Even when in love with Sesshoumaru, her love for Inuyasha had not waned. Only faded. But there was no time to think about love, the battle was drawing to a close.  
  
Sesshoumaru lay on the ground only half conscious. The blood loss would leave him greatly wounded, if not fatally. He would not stand. Inuyasha pulled back his sword, preparing to drive it into the very life of Sesshoumaru. Kagome loved Inuyasha, but she couldn't let him do it. She ran up to the transformed youkai, and stopped short of touching his back.  
  
"Oswari!" She shouted. Though it echoed around the room, nothing happed. She repeated the word, watching Inuyasha's tensed muscles as he savored the moment before Sesshoumaru's death. 'Why isn't working, oh, why?' She thought. Kagome only reacted to and urge; an impulse. It was the only think she could think of.  
  
She kissed him. She ran in front of his raised sword and planted her lips against his. For a moment, Inuyasha held still. But slowly, he lowered his hands and placed one with the Tetsusaiga on her back, and one on her cheek. And he returned the kiss. Kagome felt his tongue and his sharp, blood tainted teeth. It felt like no magic she had ever experienced. It was love.  
  
Kagome had been silently forming the cloud beneath them the whole time, and she took the opportunity to lift off and out of the trap door, leaving Sesshoumaru nothing more than injured below them. When they exited out the front doors and into the sunlight, Inuyasha pulled his lips away. The purple streaks had faded, and Inuyasha was a hanyou again.  
  
"Kagome, I. . . I. . ." Inuyasha began, a deep crimson across his face.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded and smiled. Though Inuyasha was happy sometimes, he rarely smiled. But the smile meant more than any words ever could have to Kagome. Inuyasha finally looked up and around at the setting. They were floating over the front stairs.  
  
"Wha- What happened?" He said, looking around with a startled expression. Kagome giggled.  
  
"You transformed. You won the battle. It's over." She said.  
  
"I- I killed Sesshoumaru?" He asked.  
  
"Well. . ." Kagome began.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, c'mon! We've got to get out of here, youkai are swarming the perimeters of the gardens!" Miroku yelled. Kagome nodded and pulled Inuyasha along, thankful for the interruption. When they pulled themselves up on Kirara, she took off in a blast of fire. Sango told Kirara to go as fast as she could. Kirara mewed in response. Kagome held on to her fur tightly, watching the ground beneath them fly past. Though it was fast, Kagome knew it would not be fast enough.  
  
"Kirara, hurry and land down in that meadow!" Kagome yelled. Kirara slowed down without hesitating. Inuyasha pulled on her sleeve as they landed.  
  
"What are we doing!?" He yelled. Kagome jumped off and hit the ground.  
  
"Every one, hold my hands!" She yelled. A confused Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha hook her hands and wrists. Kirara and Myouga sat against her feet.  
  
"Kagome, what are we doing!?" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, sensing many youkai coming up through the forest. If the youkai reached them, they were done for. Inuyasha was about to pass out, and the rest were more tiered than they knew. Even Kagome was beginning to grow faint. And with Sesshoumaru not mortally wounded, it would only take him a moment to realize they were gone, and he could teleport to them. It might take him time to track her, with their scents and energy still masked, but he would catch them if they didn't leave this era.  
  
"We're teleporting!" She yelled back at him. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Can you do that!? With all of us?" He asked in a jumble. Kagome shrugged and replied,  
  
"I don't know." But before Shippo could argue, Kagome had begun to work the magic. In a flash of light, they stood no longer in a field of flowers, but surrounding an old well.  
  
"Sango and Kirara, hold on to me, Inuyasha hold onto Miroku, Shippo and Myouga. Every one goes down the well. They'll be here any moment." Kagome said in a rush, pulling Sango and Kirara to the edge with her.  
  
Kagome gave one lingering glance to the bleeding hanyou, and jumped down the well. In a spiral of blue and black, they disappeared.  
  
**** **** ****  
**** I'm not done yet! Stay tuned! Oh, and sorry for the long pause in the story! 


	9. Of corse it's a happily ever after, what...

**** **** ****  
****  
  
Kagome looked out over the sunset of the city, and sighed. Besides being exhausted, she was very confused. Why had Sesshoumaru acted that way? Was it true then, that he really did love her? That it wasn't apart of some soul switch? 'That means, I could still be with him. . .' Kagome thought. 'But I know I can't. Not after what he did to my friends. Was that just a way of luring me back to the castle? Why didn't he come to me, then? Well, duh, he couldn't find me. . .' Kagome remembered. She tucked her hair back behind her ears, thinking of the hanyou that she loved as well. 'I know Inuyasha would never do that to my friends. At least he has a heart. I wonder if this is what happened to Inuyasha's mother? But I bet Inuyasha's dad killed her when she tried to escape. It's not like she had magic, or for that matter, a handsome hanyou to protect her.  
  
'It's so strange the way I feel. I mean, I love Sesshoumaru still, kind of. . . but in a different way than I love Inuyasha. When I think about Sesshoumaru, I think of a painful sort of love. . . But with Inuyasha I think of that light fluffy, happy feeling. It's almost like I love two halves of the same man. But I have to move on. Sesshoumaru and I can't work. Not that Inuyasha, being from a different time, is much better, but he doesn't exactly have the murderous instincts that Sesshoumaru had. I can learn to forget Sesshoumaru. I will forget him.'  
  
With those thought still in her mind, Kagome walked out to the edge of her home's steps, where it felt like she was standing on the top of the world. Behind her, she heard quiet foot steps. She turned, sensing Inuyasha before seeing him. Kagome almost giggled at her wonderful Miko powers. 'Probably more than Kikyou's." She thought. The woman made her twitch. Kagome lightly shook her head, and returned to the present, to Inuyasha. He stood behind her, shirtless and wrapped in many bandages. But on his face, lay a smile. He tried to take another step, but stumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled, turning and running to support him. She caught his arm as he pulled himself up.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed like this, you're still injured." Kagome told him. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Well, who could sleep anyway, with Souta asking questions all of the time? Plus, your mother has taken it upon herself to take care of all of our wounds. She's busy right now making sure everyone is eating their 'chicken soup' and drinking 'hot choco-la-tee' in front of that picture box thing." He said, slightly disgruntled.  
  
"I'm so sorry; she's just acting like a mom you know." Kagome apologized.  
  
"I understand. But there's something I don't know yet, and I need you to just agree with me on this one, got it?" He asked, slightly reverting to his old demanding, self. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay then." Inuyasha began. "Kagome, would you . . . be my mate?" He asked. Kagome paused for a moment, and Inuyasha made as face, as if expecting to be slapped.  
  
"Of course I will!" Kagome shouted, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha winced, as she pressed against him, but he did not push her away. Instead, he pulled free an arm and took her chin in his hand. She released him, and looked up into his eyes. What she saw, she realized, had always been there. But until now, he had not expressed his love for her. Kagome looked into the beautiful face of Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha.  
  
*** *** ***  
***  
  
"It's about damn time!" Sango told Miroku, as they saw the two kissing in front of a red Japanese sunset.  
  
"Tell me about it. I was going to suck myself into my Kazaana if I saw one more pair of lonely eyes!" He replied, leaning heavily on his staff. Kirara sat at Sango's feet, both front paws bandaged. They had only escaped Ms. Higurashi as she went to bring more soup.  
  
"Hey Miroku?" Don't you ever wonder if you'll have that kind of love someday in the future? I mean when we get rid of the wind tunnel, and all of the jewels are collected?" Sango asked. Miroku looked to the ground, and then back to her.  
  
"But Sango dearest, I already do." He said, pulling her into a passionate embrace. Before either could react, Miroku kissed Sango and moved his hands to her butt.  
  
"Oi, Hentai!" She shouted, breaking away and slapping him across the face. Miroku fell to the ground (anime style). Sango then kneeled down and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Not in front of Kirara!"  
  
*** *** ***  
***  
  
A few years later, when Kagome finished high school, Kagome and Inuyasha got married in the feudal era, and Lady Kaede (that tough old bird was still alive) conducted the ceremony. Kagome's family came through the well to witness the ceremony, and the reception (by demand of Inuyasha) had served only ramen. Kagome had tried to explain the importance of a wedding cake, but Inuyasha just didn't get it. Finally, Kagome also tried to explain the concept of a honey moon. But somehow, she couldn't see herself and Inuyasha in tropical patters on the beach. But though Inuyasha didn't understand a honey moon, Kagome found he certainly understood the "night after the wedding" part. Kagome whispered to Sango after the first week, "I know Inuyasha is only a hanyou, but at night I swear he's got the energy of a full blooded youkai." Sango couldn't stop laughing. Shippo hung around Kagome like a son, and Inuyasha learned to tolerate him. Though if he did hit him, there was nothing Kagome could do about it. After all, she had taken the sacred beads off of his neck as a wedding gift.  
  
Sango and Miroku went through the same process, though the reception had more than ramen (to Inuyasha's disapproval). Of course, they continued searching for the jewel shards, and hard times were yet to be had.  
  
*** ***  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru sat, looking over the wooded lands from the balcony he now adored. After a few moments, he stood up, and went inside. Rin was probably playing in the garden, and who the hell cares what Jaken was doing?  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the main hall, and looked over to the front doors. Some one was knocking, and he had been so unfocused he just now realized it. Shaking his head vigorously, he went to open the main door.  
  
Well, no one expected what happened next. As opposed to one visitor, about a hundred American and Japanese girls ran inside and grabbed Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Dammit, they've found me!" Sesshoumaru shouted, attempting to run away. But it was too late. The girls had finally found a way to get back to the feudal era, and steal Sesshoumaru. Let's just say that Sesshoumaru never had another unsatisfied day in his life. . . . . :wink-wink:  
  
**** ****  
****  
  
Wow! There you have it, the last chapter of the story. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Any how, if a few of you could give reviews, I'd like to know how I did with this sequel!  
  
Much thanks to all of my reviewers. (Hands out nude pics of Sesshoumaru to the other pouting girls) and I hope despite all of my Sesshoumaru obsession, you found it to be lime rated!  
  
Also, if any of you have favorite InuYasha, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, fan fictions, please send a recommendation to me! (Even if it's your own story, lol)  
  
Thanks! -ShayFox 


End file.
